denvermagefandomcom-20200213-history
D. Gallowglass
D. GallowglassAdam. “The best thing for being sad," replied Merlin, beginning to puff and blow, "is to learn something. That's the only thing that never fails. You may grow old and trembling in your anatomies, you may lie awake at night listening to the disorder of your veins, you may miss your only love, you may see the world about you devastated by evil lunatics, or know your honour trampled in the sewers of baser minds. There is only one thing for it then — to learn. Learn why the world wags and what wags it. That is the only thing which the mind can never exhaust, never alienate, never be tortured by, never fear or distrust, and never dream of regretting. Learning is the only thing for you. Look what a lot of things there are to learn.”-- T. H. White, The Once and Future King Name - Sleeper: Christopher "Kit" Holloway Name - Craft: Dominic Julian Adam Gallowglass Tradition: Order of Hermes House: Bonisagus Rank: Initiate Exemptus Mentor(s): Arethusa Thessaly Plantagent (missing), Lucius Achilles Crowne Resonance: Valiant - Static; Relentless - Dynamic Essence: Questing Birth Date: May 22nd, 1989 | Gemini Occupation: Manager of Night Owl / An Arch Key Books Obvious Not: Arcane 3, Casts No Shadow Areas of Expertise: Perceptive (People), Aware (Effects), Intelligent (Creative), Cosmology (Spirit Pacts/Politics) Quote: "Hmm." ---- Paradigm Opinions The PCs: Alyssa: Connor: Grace: Kalen: Patience: Sid: Others: Arethusa: Lucius: Sarah: The Traditions Akashic Brotherhood: "They are like men who lie down at the mercy of the elements and wait to be re-shaped by those elements, or to find out who he is and should be based on how he holds up and adapts. Yes, weathering such a philosophy requires a certain Discipline, and yes, doing so might give the man insight into himself and his place in the world, but so what? In the end, the man who lies down and lets time wash over him is a fool. Get up! You are given legs and arms and a mind and a fire inside your mind for a reason! Use them! Create! Change! Do something, make your mark! As much as I respect their sense of tradition, this is a Tradition that would teach everybody to fall asleep." Celestial Chorus: "There is something in some of their rites which appeals to me, but they aren't willing to go far enough. And I hate to bring up old gossip, but hello, Inquisition?" Cultist of Ecstasy: "Oh, yes. The ones who shoot up or jump out of airplanes in order to put themselves into an altered state and -- do whatever it is hippies do when they're trusting themselves to whatever they're feeling in such moments. Some of their older rituals fascinate me, but I've never met a modern Cultist who wasn't a moron or heading for burn-out in a year or two." Dreamspeakers: "Fascinating, but their allegiance is twisted all around. It's mankind the spirits should be 'serving,' not the other way around." Euthanatos: "They turn being Awake into a job with limited, and limiting, scope." The Hollow Ones: "Erm, the Orphans? Hah, you mean the pessimistic Orphans who like to wear black while they're pissing and moaning about how everything sucks." Order of Hermes: "Imperfect, but we strive. We learn. We define. We remember. We are not cowards. Of course, ask me about specific Houses, and..." The Orphans: "I'm sorry. They can learn bad habits if somebody doesn't find them; you can only do so much." Sons of Ether: "Obsolete Technomancers. Their toys are neat, but if they were truly dedicated to turning their back on the Technocratic Union, they'd join the Order of Hermes and House Solificati and apply Hermetic technique to their doodads. Ten bucks says in a hundred years that's what happens." Verbena: "Witches." Virtual Adepts: "Noisy." ---- Rotes * The Golden Hourglass of Ra (Time 1) * Azrael's Lullaby, adapted from a longer ritual called Azra'il's Lullaby and Third Method to Ready the Key of the Gates of Horn (Mind 2)